Only One
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: The awful, miserable fluff made out of Cleo DeNile and Deuce Gorgon. This is Generation 1, pre-reboot. Nothing wrong with the reboot, just a kiss goodbye to the old version of their characters.
1. Chapter 1

Cleo had her hands full of firm shoulder muscles. She squeezed them as she pushed him against the ghouls' locker room.

"Hell-oh!" Deuce said as he lifted his ghoulfriend's face closer to his own.

The kiss was not lips meeting lips. Cleo's ruby red lips were attempting to devour the corners of Deuce's mouth. She didn't mind that his forked tongue was cutting hers. She imagined the metal would be rubbed together and become shards dripping out if they ever broke apart.

The princess moaned as he caressed her bottom, his fingers so strong. Cleo's fingers ran up the back of his head. Roots of his snake-hawk were textured like the facets of gems.

Deuce's left arm was holding her little waist closer to his torso. The right hand circled around and down her leg. The gorgon was slightly bent at the knees. Cleo's long legs hugged his left leg as if trying to rip it off from the rest of his body.

Cleo felt her throat become desert dry. She bit Deuce's lower lip and whispered harshly to his teeth.

"Bite me here." She said, her chin gesturing to her neck. Deuce dipped his head down and began nibbling on sweet spot above her choker.

Deuce's gnawing was gentle, as if he was licking ice-scream. Cleo huffed as she grabbed his chin and pushed his head back.

Through his sunglasses he watched her glaring face unclip the choker. It was black satin with a big diamond shaped like a bug. Cleo pinched it between two fingers then threw it to the tiled floor. Deuce flinched at the cracking sound.

Cleo didn't glare but her examining eyes were cold. Deuce's heart beat a bit faster. She bent forward as if to command something. He took his hand off her back and held her head back. His ghoulfriend examined him more curiously. Deuce did not look unkind. He looked stoic.

The only logical thing was for Cleo to wrap her wrapped arms around his head. Her elbows crossed as Deuce nuzzled and dig to the sweet spot. He held Cleo tightly so her left leg curled backwards. The right leg stayed glued to his side, his reptilian blood soaked in her warmth.

Cleo felt her royal ovaries crackle, spin and burn like fireworks. She was considered how unroyal it would be for them to make straddling love in the Monster High ghouls' shower. Cleo rationalized she was fabulous in all accounts; she smiled as her eyes rolled to the top of her sockets.

Deuce wanted to be as close to Cleo as possible without being literally inside her. Being inside her was beyond awesome but he knew Cleo preferred cushioned couches, at least, to the stark benches. Stop and move to a softer location; he could not manage the 'stop' part. Her skin tasted sweet and tender. He didn't intend to harm her but the yelp from his bite scared him.

The gorgon pulled back.

"No, no, no, no." Cleo cautioned, she tried to stroke his snakes to bring him back. "Deucy, get back here."

Deuce resisted the urge to follow her command. "Cleo, when I was younger I was tested-"

Oh Ra, Cleo worried the worst words would follow.

Deuce looked at the ceiling then at her, "Tested to see if I was venomous."

"I think I would've noticed by now." Cleo said with her eyelids half closed. She coyly brushed her fingertips on the cleft of his chin.

"It kind of freaks me out." He said, his snakes reached for the cozy tent of her bangs.

Cleo rolled her eyes, the slight shaking of her head was very cute to Deuce. She tapped on the other side of her neck. "You're not finished, my sweet."

Deuce scoffed and grinned. He remembered a movie Cleo said she liked where one dude held the other dude's back bent against stars, clouds and moons. He straightened up and dipped Cleo back, the end of her hair almost touching the floor.

Cleo didn't remember the movie scene. The ice in her eyes melted a fraction as she released all her weight in Deuce's arms. He was solid. Cleo glanced at the width of his deltoids. She didn't often show her teeth when smiling. When she did her face was sharper, the diamond under her eye sparkled.

"I could look at you all night." Deuce said, pulling her closer. Her fancy outfit was striking against his tshirt.

"Me too." Cleo said, thinking of how she looked in the reflection of his sunglasses.

They leaned in to kiss. Cleo puckered and anticipated impact.

Instead she felt him breathe against her nose, "Let's get out of here."

Cleo opened her eyes, she thought for a second and bobbled her head. "Very well. My dad won't be home tonight."

Deuce grinned; Cleo thought her boyfriend had the most adorable dimples.

The gorgon thought Cleo's bedroom looked like a museum. Too clean, the furniture too big and all of it gold. The only assurance he had was Cleo's shelf of text books, school trophies and photos of their friends during the Midnight Sun Dance.

Cleo didn't like that he was staring at her friends' photos more than her. She grabbed his chain necklace and made herself the center of his attention.

"Get on the bed. Lose the jeans." Cleo said, she could've asked for his execution in the same tone.

Deuce's snakes all dropped their jaws and tongues.

"If you insist." He said as he struggled to pull his leg through the hole of his inverted pants while hopping with one leg to Cleo's bed.


	2. Skull Job

Cleo remembered when she went to the Etoile La Bootique. She remembered touching the stitching of Antonio Macarbe's newest handbags. The beauty was so exquisite she could've fallen to her knees and drooled.

Seeing Deuce's yummy tushy bare on her bed gave her similar pleasure. However the gorgon made her happy and confident so Cleo kept her excitement and dignity together.

The Egyptian princess pulled down the zipper behind her dress. "Tell me what you think of when you look at me."

"Cleo," Deuce whined, he put his face in her pillows.

Cleo let her dress hang off her shoulders. "You know it feeds my needs, and when I'm fed I'm more…energetic."

Deuce chuckled then looked up, "I mean, so hot it's almost unfair."

Cleo nodded. "Nice start, unfair to whom?"

"Well me, for one, since I'm all out and you're….not even trying and have me all out." He said, laughing.

Cleo kneeled on the bed and pulled his arm away from his face. "Tell me you're mine."

Slender arms planted across his ear and under his arm. Cleo's dress was sliding off, showing the bandages that weren't for fashion. The enchanted bandages that kept Cleo throughout the centuries. Without them, or much less Monster High, they would've never met. Deuce cherished those strips of linen.

"Every inch, I'm yours." He said quietly.

She put her palm over his chest. "This is mine forever and always."

Deuce put his fingers over hers, "Yes it is. So is my erection."

Giggling at his crudeness was against Cleo's good breeding. She pushed that down when they were in the secret, magic tomb that was them.

Deuce put his fingers under the falling shoulder hole of her dress. "I really, really like all of you. Like all parts. Outside…"

The princess let him pull the dress to her ample hips. "Inside especially."

Cleo let her hair brush the side of his head. "Are you about to say you love my deep, down heart of gold?"

"It's nice but I like all the edges, the soft…" Deuce said as he stroked the curve of her waist and bottom, "and the sharp."

His other thumb stroked her mouth while his fingers pulled under her chin. Cleo grabbed his wrist and pinned it over his head.

"Stop talking now and listen, please." Cleo said, her fingers laced with the hand that was on her hip. "Move up against the pillows."

Deuce scooted up backwards while Cleo crawled on top of him. The linens on her torso were thick and ashy; the wraps on her arms were glittery and satiny. Cleo left his hands above his head and unwrapped her arm bandages. She tied a knot on both of Deuce's wrists then tied them to the beams of her bed set.

Cleo's boyfriend smiled as she nuzzled his clavicle and sternum. Deuce made his hands a fist as he felt where her face was headed. Dude, Cleo is giving me a skull-job, gods I'm getting her…I dunno, something awesome. Maybe a boat, she likes boats. This is gonna be great! Dude, after the dreams of her big mouth…

The snakes almost dug into her pillows. They stood straight up when her long fingers grabbed the snath of his scythe. Her thumbs went down in a repetitive motion. Cleo very much enjoyed hearing the hissing noises that came from her manster; more animalistic than boyish.

Okay, this is still cool. My babe might not lift fingers for much but I know she can twist a head off if she felt like it. Dudes, that time she got in a catfight with Toralei…

Cleo was taking her friend Abbey's advice on her 'loving' activity. She said 'mountain climbing takes more than single step, keep trek strong.' The yeti's hands were three-times bigger and never met a manicurist. However Abbey was not a liar. 'You may be skinny, wispy princess but you like yak inside. You are mighty and giver of sweet, delicious milk!'

Cleo continued her grip tight and every fingertip pressing hard. She tried not to look down. I was hoping it was would look like a python, instead it's like a gross worm, Cleo thought as she flexed her biceps. Vaginas look like orchids, I was happier not knowing this fat worm touched my gorgeous, delicate orchid.

The mummy made an 'am I sure about that' face. No, those feelings were fabulous. Despite how disgusting boy parts look they do wonders. Cleo almost felt her hand cramp. Deuce made a whoo-hoo noise.

Okay I am never wearing this dress again, Cleo thought after he climaxed. She pulled the dress past her legs and kicked it off the bed. She dug under the ugly worm and leaned over her boyfriend's beating heart.

"Dude…" Deuce said while huffing and smiling.

"Yes, Deucy?" Cleo asked, expecting the flood of adoration to come from his mouth. Sonnets of how wonderful a ghoulfriend she was and how he was lucky she ever looked at him twice.

"You're awesome, Babe." Deuce's sunglasses fell off and he had his eyes closed.

Cleo made an 'that's obvious' smile and nod. "And?"

"I, like, love you. A lot." Deuce admitted. "Like 'a lot' a lot."

The reptilian young man ached when his love twisted his testicles.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Cleo asked, digging her nails into his sack.

She rolled her eyes hearing, "Ow, ow, oww oww oww!"

"Deuce, we are in a relationship and that asks for give and take. I gave and now you're going to take!" Cleo said in American then swore in ancient Egyptian.

She pulled Deuce's ankles closer to the bed frame and tied them to the beams. She then leaned over his face and wrapped his head. She covered his dangerous, magnificent eyes.

Cleo whispered to his ear, "You are going to reciprocate the feelings I gave to you a hundred times fold. You are going to follow my instructions to the letter."

"I promise to reciprocate your brains out through your nose." Deuce said, he grinned and shot out his long, vibrating tongue.


	3. Happy Planet

Cleo put her hands on the inside of Deuce's elbows. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He couldn't see. The gorgon felt her hands, thighs, breasts and flat stomach roaming on top of him.

The mummy princess had her thighs tight around his waist. She kept her grinding in a fluid circle. Cleo was shifting her weight slowly, no reason to rush. Cleo heard the bandages stretch as her boyfriend thrust roughly.

"Nice, nice, but slooower." Cleo said between dry breathes. He complied. He could still listen.

Cleo imagined her clit was the Nile River, the pleasure she began to feel was crocodiles swimming and swarming. Exquisite creatures that stayed unchanged for thousands of years because they were perfect to begin with. _I feel that, Crocs,_ Cleo thought.

The gorgon was going slowly but he pushed in deeper. Cleo went from his elbows to his back.

"Yes, there," She said then she said, 'keep at that until the Nile runs red' in ancient Egyptian.

"Untie," Deuce asked as he nibbled on her collar bone.

Cleo's face was above his pecs, she had a lovely view of his top half. "No, you are all mine and I like-"

She yelped in stupendous joy, "This view."

"Babe, I'm going to bust my shoulders." Deuce said.

Cleo reached up to his shoulder muscles and gave the tissues nuzzles. "Deuce, would you…. consider me a miracle of motion?"

Deuce moaned and bent his abdomen upwards. The mummy shrieked and slapped his chest. Cleo felt him climax. She loved that he didn't stop his rhythm; he cared to give her a finale.

"You delicious Candy Monster." Cleo said as she took another foot of linen off her hand and around his neck. She pulled, it hurt him but Cleo knew his limit.

Deuce was part snake and getting constricted by someone else gave him a great high. He returned the favor by pushing harder inside of her at just the right pace. Cleo felt the imaginary crocodiles go on a frenzy. She made humming noises before her soprano voice dipped deeper.

The princess exhaled and huffed on top of Deuce' chest. She listened to his heart pump blood, knowing how it circulated through every vessel made her sweet on the inside. _It's like my orgasm is inside his heart and being inside me to back to his heart pretty much makes us one._

"Well done, my love." Cleo said as she took her fingernails out of the flesh of his bottom.

"Babe, pu-leaase untie me." The gorgon said.

Cleo moaned in flirty annoyance, "Sweetie, I'm still in the crocodile mood and we like it like this."

"'Crocodile mood', that's so dope." Deuce said while smiling. "But babe, seriously, take mercy. I'm going to pop something if you don't let me go."

"Uggh, thank Ra you know how to use your snakes." Cleo said as she reached up to take off the restrictions. She felt his long tongue tickle her bra lining. The smallest touches had her shiver with delight.

Deuce felt his hands replenish, "Legs too please?"

The mummy tsked her lips the reach behind her for the leg restrictions. "Happy now?"

Deuce grinned then attack-hugged her into rolling on the bed.

"Deuce!" Cleo giggled as he entrapped her underneath him. He was so much, hairless and smooth. Deuce's hand squeezed and caressed the bends and curves of her body, her legs, her neck. "We never do it like this."

She wasn't complaining, just stating a fact. Cleo liked how they pressed together, their curling toes catching one another like their fingers would. She didn't think she'd like being trapped under one-hundred-and-sixty pounds of mutant snake-man. She mostly did, what Cleo didn't love was how little she could control from below.

Deuce kissed behind Cleo's ear and went toward her hairline. The snakes snuggled inside the hair.

"I might be staying up here but I'll listen." Deuce said, his eyes were stilled wrapped. He knew how Cleo's face spread from her nose and how her eyes blossomed and that sneaky way her lips and cheeks pinched when Cleo tried to hide her smile.

"Fine then." She said, " rise up a bit so I can…"

Deuce begrudgingly separated their bodies. He grabbed the rubber he was wearing and put it in his jeans pocket. In the other he pulled out a new one and placed it on. Cleo pulled her left leg past her belly button, then breasts until her knee was close to her chin. She let her temporarily blind boyfriend understand what went where. Deuce held onto her ankle and crossed his knee over her hip. As he began to rock inside her Cleo grabbed the sheets with one hand and the back of his neck with her other. Her head was on the pillows and her back flat and straight. The crocodiles were swimming and sliding all over each other but she wanted more.

"Lean back." Cleo said, and he did so.

They were both sitting up, Cleo more on his bent leg as he continued rocking her. Cleo was arms length away from him and Deuce faced down between them. The snakes stuck their tongues at her chin, more delights. Sparks up and down her nerves. She felt excited. Cleo began rocking against him. Deuce laughed at what felt like her trying to knock him back, he would not let her. They were in an untied flow of igniting explosions. When Cleo felt her climax begin to peak she bent her knee and slightly kicked Deuce's torso and head. He was enjoying himself too much to worry. Cleo was so awesome. The gorgon didn't climax but he felt great while Cleo did.

Cleo giggled for longer than he heard before. Deuce laughed with her and they fell on the bed. The sheets were piled under them. The mummy pulled back her leg and hugged her boyfriend's neck. He crossed his arm behind her, bra still on and wet with sweat.

"I'm on another planet." Deuce whispered, "A better planet."

"A world of our own, of only us." Cleo agreed, "I…do you want your sunglasses? I look great."

"You always do, you only get better." The gorgon said, he raised his hand to the back of her neck and pushed her face closer. He kissed her forehead. Cleo felt very loved.

"I'm amazing like that." The mummy said, she angled her head to return his light kiss. "You're amazing. I'd hate to lose you."

"Why even put that out there?" Deuce asked, he hugged her closer and rubbed her back.

"I don't know. I don't care. I'm trying to say I…" Cleo wanted to finish; "I love making love to you."

I was the doofus who said I love you first, now it's weird. It doesn't matter if she never says it; I love how she is and who she is. Deuce thought as he said, "Ditto."

Cleo rested her head on the crook of his neck. The low hissing from the snakes made everything feel safe and right. _Nothing stays like that for long,_ Cleo thought cynically. She looked at the wall clock, it was styled like a sundial for sentimental reasons.

Cleo scoffed, "We are such losers, it's only seven o'clock."

"Don't care, on super special cloud, Babe." Deuce said while smelling the bed that smelled like her.

"I'll be tired for another forty minutes, what do we do until then?" Cleo asked.

Deuce shrugged. "Watch something on Spider-Web-Flex?"

Cleo thought about it and decided why not. Cleo kissed his noise then rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom closest. She grabbed two robs. Cleo wore a black robe with gold etchings at the sleeve ends. She gave Deuce a bright teal robe that had blue stripes going across it. Cleo handed Deuce his sunglasses. He sat on the bed while she stood behind his open knees. Deuce had his hands open behind her ribs and examined all the places he kissed and licked and bit.

"I like our planet." Deuce said, "Full of crocodiles and tongues. It's awesome."

"Me too." Cleo said as she held his face in her hands.

Ten minutes later they were lying on the DeNile sofas. They were uncomfortably rectangular but the monster-size pillows made up for the harsh edges. Cleo held the remote as they clicked through the options.

"Stupid, stupid, seen it, no, no, stupid." Cleo tartly said as she saw nothing to watch.

"Hey, I like that show." Deuce defended.

"You would, Deuce, lets try to compromise." Cleo said as she continued to search.

"Okay, that means we watch five minutes of my show, then ten of yours before I fall asleep." The gorgon said as his snakes braided the top of Cleo's black hair.

"Alright, let's just skip to watching what I want to watch then maybe I'll wake you up to eat my lady tomb." The mummy suggested, she said it so it would happen.

"I love you, Cleo DeNile." Deuce said as she rested her head on his chest.

Cleo let that sink in, he said it easily but she knew he meant it from the bottom of his scaly soul. "I know."


	4. Coatroom

"My daughters, the prince of the Derizz Kingdom is coming tonight. He is about your age, Cleo." Ramses DeNile said as the servants placed the full plates on the table.

The first thing Ramses did when his family was awakened into the monster community was find how many royal families were in the Boo World. Nefera read the list her father made and told her sister how many there were of eligible monsters. Nefera wasn't interested in marriage or love but thought the humiliations of courting was funny.

Cleo did not see the humor in her father's 'fun fact'. "Daddy, you know I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah Daddy, you said you named your ulcer after the scrub." Nefera said with a chuckle.

"Deuce is not a scrub, Nefera the Virgin Princess." Cleo said with a curled fist under the table.

Nefera made an 'uck' sound then pointed to the servant standing behind Cleo. The servant behind Cleo was struck down. Cleo and Nefera snapped their fingers at the same time; three servants both behind them with spears and intent to kill.

"Girls, put down your toys." Ramses said, he gently brushed his eyebrow. "We shall entertain this prince tomorrow night."

In the Monster High Ghouls' locker room the next morning Cleo spoke with her friends.

"Your dad is trying to hook you up? Not cool, Nefera's the single one." Lagoona said lacing her tennis shoes.

"My dad never makes her do anything." Cleo said as she reapplied her eyeliner.

The sea creature crossed her legs as she listened to her friend. The mummy put on heavy earrings made of diamonds and sapphires.

"I'm going tonight as to not embarrass the family." Cleo said, she snapped her lipstick as if trying to break it in half. "I know my dad will try and push me but I'll rise above it, cool and charming while unattainable."

"Crickey, is Deuce mad?" Lagoona asked.

Cleo grabbed a blonde curl and twisted it in her fingers. "He doesn't need to know, he's fanging out with the boys tonight."

The restaurant La Maison de la Sorcière was one of Cleo's favorites. The dress code was strict and Cleo loved the chance to wear her most fabulous dresses. Her father knew that about her. Cleo knew he loved punctuality so seeing the table under the chandelier with only one guest was confusing to her. The one guest was Prince Hanzer Van Lichensollern.

 _Ra Dammit, Daddy,_ Cleo thought as she sat down across from Prince Hanzer.

"I haven't see my mother in three days." Prince Hanzer said as he rubbed his shoulders. His shoulders were higher than his drooping head and despite having a baby face his hair was patchy.

 _I know zombies, zombies are friends of mine, and this one has no excuse to slouch the way he does_. Cleo thought but said, "Are you with her usually?"

"She's my bestfriend, she knows exactly how I like my veal cut." Prince Hanzer said.

Cleo nodded her head slowly. "You don't say. Where is the service?"

"Allow me, Princess DeNile." Prince Hanzer's arms made crunching sounds as he uncrossed his arms and raised his skinny fingers to snap for a waiter.

"Hello, dudes, I'll be your server tonight."

Cleo spit out her water in shock. "Deucey?"

The gorgon had his jaw askew and avoided looking at her. "Yes, and I'll be serving you on your date tonight."

He said the word date as if it was a slur.

"Deuce, this is not- wait, you said you were with the guys tonight." Cleo accused, trying to find how they could be even in the blame game.

"This is my surprise new job, we're not all rich and royal, Cleo." Deuce said.

He was upset and Cleo didn't know what to say, "Deuce."

"Can I interest you in tonight's special; 'World's Most Gorgeous Hypocrite'? Or can I suggest 'You Touch Her, I'll Kill You'?" Deuce said to Prince Hanzer.

The Prince could not read the scene so he asked, "Does that come with mercury? Mother says to always ask."

"I'll ask, first I'll bring you an appetizer." Deuce asked, glaring at Prince Hanzer.

Deuce walked away very quickly, Cleo hated how mad he was. _But he does look hella cute in a waiter's uniform._

"I-I didn't say what I wanted for an appetizer." Prince Hanzer said fearfully.

"He knows what I like." Cleo said quietly.

"He used 'can' when he should've used 'may'. Mother wouldn't tip him." Prince Hanzer said, another waiter came and brought a straw to his lips. Everything came to the immobile prince.

Cleo shot a glare at the prince who looked down on her boyfriend. She considered yelling some sense at him but she didn't want to be banned from her this good restaurant.

"Prince Hanzer, do you like games?" Cleo asked.

"Mother and I play squash, so yes I suppose I could. Learn to play a game." Prince Hanzer said, he twiddled with his fingers.

Cleo's eyelids were half closed as she looked at the prince. Prince Hanzer began to consider she was almost as pretty as his mother.

Deuce put a plate of Pikatta Veal in front of the prince. He gave Cleo a very small salad.

"Can I get you anything else? My stabbed heart on a plate maybe?" Deuce suggested.

"I like the jelly, I could unlive without the bitterness." Cleo said, she brushed her diamond necklace back to show the bitemark he left her. "My heart is in a jar and belongs to only one man."

Deuce let a little fury go and accepted the warmth in her eyes.

"So your father to you is like my mother to me." Prince Hanzer stated.

Cleo's eyes froze infront of Deuce. She broke their staring to look at Prince Hanzer.

"Don't cut his veal for him." Cleo instructed the other servant holding Prince Hanzer's fork and knife. "A prince worth his crown would never need coddling when trying to impress a stunning princess."

Prince Hanzer began to wheeze. "I have a shot at being your daddy?"

The snakes on Deuce's head flinched. Cleo felt sick to be at the same table as the prince.

"Cut your own meat." Cleo demanded.

She was telling another dude what to do. The jealous Deuce left the table. Cleo didn't watch him walk away but felt his steps in sync with her heartbeat.

Prince Hanzer wheezed and looked at the knife with determination. The hunk he cut was heavy for his fork but he wanted to show the princess he could flex his muscles when need be. Maybe next he'd try his own straw.

Cleo watched him put the guinea pig size piece in his raisin-like mouth. She smiled sarcastically and made small claps. He began to wheeze harder and faster.

"Oh my Ra, does mother chew for you as well?" Cleo asked then watched him fall to the floor.

Creatures from other tables gasped. Cleo stayed in her seat and looked with slight curiosity at the wriggling prince. She considered if her father would be mad at the prince dying during a dinner with a DeNile. Cleo scoffed and put her napkin on the table. She bent down behind Prince Hanzer and performed the Hellemich on him.

Prince Hanzer felt fireworks in his heart. He spit out the veal and wheezed a happy wheeze.

"I think I might grow to love you." Prince Hanzer declared.

"Whatever." Cleo said, she smiled to the clapping crowd from the rest of the restaurant. "Thank you, thank you good people."

Three waiters and the manager came to Prince Hanzer's aid. _After the fact_ , Cleo thought. She noticed Deuce was clapping near the doors to the kitchen. She walked to him, not caring for the prince calling behind her.

"I didn't know you know how to do that." Deuce said.

"Lagoona taught me." Cleo explained.

"He's a lucky guy." Deuce said to the prince being carried like a plank by the waiters.

Cleo touched his hand. "If he had choked tonight I would've been alright because I was looking forward to you tomorrow."

Deuce laced his fingers through hers, "I hated seeing you with that kind of guy. The kind of guy your dad wants you to be with while I'm-"

The mummy put a finger on his lips. "You are the one who gets me. I promise to never humor a prince like that ever again."

"Thank you, Cleo." Deuce said, sincerely happy she only looked at him with those sweet eyes.

"Though I have to say," Cleo said while her index finger rose up his white shirt, "You make a very cute waiter, the jealousy makes your green eyes sparkle."

They chuckled on their way to the coatroom. "How would you know that?"

"I know everything, Deuce." Cleo said as they walked past the fur coats. His hands held the backing of her gooipure lace dress while she stretched up to hang from his wide shoulders.

"You're going to get me fired." Deuce said as she kissed his cheek down to his collar bone.

"Not by my command." Cleo said as he kissed her cleavage.


End file.
